It's not always a happy ending
by AffeGlass
Summary: Oneshot. Amanda som är en ensam vampyr träffar Gregory och hjälper till att letar efter Amuletten, men Rockery ser till att Amanda försvinner lagom till ceremonin!


Mitt namn är Amanda och jag är ca 50 år, jag vet faktiskt inte riktigt hur gammal jag är. Okej, jag ska komma till saken, jag är en vampyr! Och tyvärr vart jag biten när jag var 15 år, ni som tycker at det är den bästa tiden i ert liv, hah efter ett par år tröttnar man. Jag är en ganska ensam vampyr, ingen familj och inga vänner. Nu kanske ni undrar varför jag inte hade några vänner, ska jag vara ärlig så har jag faktisk aldrig ens försökt skaffa några vänner. Jag gömde mig ute på landsbygden, men vampyrjägarna hittade mig alltid. Det senaste stället jag gömt mig på verkar jag inte vara den enda vampyren, vilket borde betyda att det inte finns så aktiva vampyrjägare här om det en finns några här. Och så fel jag hade där!

Medans jag undersökte det nya området hamnade jag på en ganska förfallen kyrkogård, perfekt tänkte jag. Men så fort jag landade mötes jag av en ung vampyr som inte verkade tycka om att jag kom. Min första tanke var hur snygg han var, sen sa jag åt mig själv att jag skulle skärpa mig. Han verkade inte särskilt vänligt sinnad, men jag hade inget i mot att få bråka lite med någon annan vampyr. Men han verkade inte ha lust med bråk för han så mindre hotfull ut och sa i stället:

– Vem är du?

Jag tittade misstänksamt på honom innan jag svarade.

– Mitt namn är Amanda.

– Jag heter Gregory Sackville-bagg, sa vampyren.

Det var så vi träffades och så jag fick min första vän och sedan pojkvän. Ja, jag var kär i honom från första början även om jag inte ville erkänna det först. Jag tror aldrig att jag varit så lycklig i hela mitt liv, men det varade inte i mer en ett år ungefär! Vi hjälpte Gregorys familj att hitta en amulett som kunde göra så att vi slapp vara vampyrer, så vi kunde få ett slut på denna förbannelse! Men det var inte lätt att hitta amuletten och dagen då komet Attamon var i rätt position närmade sig. Men en liten pojke som Rudolph, Gregorys yngre bror lärt känna, drömde massor av drömmar om vampyrer och om amuletten och jag tror faktiskt att han kan hjälpa oss att hitta den. I natt skulle vara den natt då vi kunde bli människor igen, bara vi hade amuletten. Rudolph, Tony (Rudolphs kompis) och Anna (Gregory och Rudolphs yngre syster) hade gått för att hämta amuletten och Gregory skulle få tag på sin pappas halssmycke som vi skulle behöva. Jag satt på klippan själv och väntade på att Gregory skulle komma, när jag hörde ljudet av en lastbil. Jag vände mig om och stod öga mot öga med Rockery, vampyrjägaren! Jag som trodde att han var och letade efter amuletten. Jag var helt oförberedd på att han skulle komma och var ganska svag på grund av att jag inte druckit blod på länge. Så vampyrjägaren kunde lätt få tag i mig och fängsla mig… I hela mitt liv hade jag blivit jagad av vampyrjägare och hittills hade jag alltid kommit undan och just idag, den dag jag skulle få bli människa blev jag tillfångatagen och iväg förd och fängslad i ett litet unket hus! Varför? Antagligen lämnade han mig här för att hitta amuletten, men jag skulle ta mig loss!

När Gregory kom till klippan var Amanda inte där, men Anna var. Hon hade inte sätt Amanda, men vi båda trodde nog att hon skulle komma snart. Men hon kom aldrig! När Rudolph och Tony kom med amuletten blev jag riktigt orolig, men jag hade inte tid att leta. Jag vart nästan glad att Rockery uppehöll oss en stund, men hon kom inte. Jag såg Tony stå där med amuletten och önskade att vi skulle bli människor. Jag ville slå amuletten ur hans händer, men jag kunde inte. Jag såg alla runt mig och även mig själv bli till röd rök.

När jag äntligen lyckades ta mig loss från kedjorna som fängslat mig visste jag redan att det var försent! Jag skrek rakt ut i förtvivlan. Vad skulle jag göra nu? Vänta i 300 år till innan jag fick bli människa? Skulle jag bli ensam igen? Antagligen, jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle sakna sällskap, men nu gjorde jag det alldeles för mycket. Några nätter senare hittade jag det hus som Sackville-bagg familjen hade flyttat in i som människor. Jag stod och kollade på Gregory som låg och sov, han som var människa och inte jag. Jag var nästan på väg att bita honom, men ångrade mig i sista stund! Det skulle inte vara rättvist av mig att bita honom, jag ville inte att han skulle få lida för min skull. Jag kysste honom och gick till fönster för att flyga iväg ut i natten och aldrig återvända.

– Amanda!

Jag vände mig om och så en ganska nyvaken Gregory stirra på mig.

– Vart var du? Varför kom du aldrig?

Så det sluta med att jag berätta hela historian för honom och sa sedan att jag skulle ge mig av. Han protesterade förstås direkt och sa att han i så fall skulle följa med mig och att han ville bli vampyr igen. Så dum han kunde va! Kasta bort chansen till ett mänskligt liv bara så där. Det tänkte jag inte tillåta.

– Nej Gregory! Du kan inte följa med mig som människa och jag tänker inte bita dig! Jag ger mig av ensam!

Jag nästan skrek det sista och jag kände hur tårarna börja rinna. Nej, nej, nej, inte börja gråta nu! Då reste Gregory sig upp, gick ut ur rummet och lämnade mig sittande där på sängen. Han kom strax tillbaka och hängde sin fars gamla halsband runt min hals, amuletten! Gregory log och kysste mig.

– Jag hoppas att vi ses igen!

Jag kastade mig ut i natten och visste att jag skulle sakna honom enormt, men att jag aldrig skulle återvända.


End file.
